


Hamilton One-Shots

by giannat61004



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giannat61004/pseuds/giannat61004
Summary: This is my first time using Archive so bare with me and enjoy reading!





	1. Jealous ~ Hamliza

Alexander and Eliza have been dating for two years now. Alexander and Thomas, Eliza's best friend, hate each other like it's their job. Thomas is an asshole and tries to flirt with Eliza when Alex isn't around to try to make Eliza leave Alex for him. One day, he decided to do that in front of Alexander... Eliza was talking to Thomas and Alexander walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and Thomas smirked. When Alexander let go of her Thomas took her hand and kissed it. She laughed and Thomas smiled. Alexander, on the other hand, was pissed. "Stop being a show-off she's not interested," Alex told Thomas. "I'm not being a show-off. Stop being jealous" Alexander's cheeks grew red, " I am not jealous!" Thomas put an arm around Eliza which pissed off Alex more. "Eliza do you want to come over tomorrow?" Thomas asked. "Sure," she responded. Alex pulled Eliza away from Thomas and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back but moved when he tried to turn the kiss into something more. "Alexander we're in public chill" she scolded. "I was just showing everyone that you're my girlfriend and you're only mine and no one can have you but me because I love you more than anyone and no one else can have you." Alex ranted. "Thanks?" They stayed so Eliza could hang out with Thomas a little longer and Alexander kept kissing her and saying sweet nothings to make her blush. Every time he'd do something that made Eliza smile or blush he's glance up at Thomas and mouth "mine".


	2. You're Safe Now ~ Jamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters I've previously written and am just now posting them so yeahhh

Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson are sworn, enemies and everyone is well aware of that. They argue about literally everything and always find some way to piss each other off. They both attend King's College and have debate class together and when they're chosen to have a debate, it's always...an experience. It usually ends with Mr. Washington, their teacher, pulling them apart before they rip each other's hair out while other students chant "fight fight fight..." Even worse, they share a dorm. When they're there they completely ignore each other unless they're arguing.

Alexander and Thomas were in debate class having yet another heated argument where threats were thrown along with rude comments. Class ended and Mr. Washington called for Thomas and Alex. "Jefferson, Hamilton, a word." He looked pretty angry and Alexander, being the teacher's pet he is, looked nervous, while Thomas didn't seem to care. "You two need to stop with the bickering in my class. This is a debate class where you discuss your ideas and try to convince the other person to follow your ideas. That does NOT mean sit here and argue and throw rude comments and threats at each other cut it out both of you. Now go see you two tomorrow." As Washington finished his lecture Jefferson and Hamilton both walked out and back to their dorm side-by-side, not saying a word to each other. 

It was getting late and Jefferson was sitting on his bed listening to music while Hamilton was typing away on his computer like always. Alex was fixated on what he was writing when he suddenly heard a loud crack of thunder followed by lightning flashing through the window. Alex closed his computer and went to the bathroom quickly, sitting on the floor in a ball as the storm outside became worse. 

/flashback/

Alexander was sitting in bed next to his sick mother waiting for a storm to pass. He was twelve at the time and afraid of the loud sounds of the thunder. He laid next to his mother and she held him close, pulling his hair out of his face and wiping his tears. She gently pet his hair until he fell asleep. 

Little did they know the storm was only going to get worse. Alexander woke up to strong wind and loud thunder from a hurricane. His mother had gone out and he was left alone in his mother's bed, waiting for her to return. His father had left their family for another two years prior so all he had was his mom. Hours had passed and he still had no sign of his mother's return. He started to worry seeing as the weather was only getting worse. 

The next day Alexander's aunt came and took him to her house to live, explaining that his mother had been killed on the way home from the poor weather conditions. From that day on Alexander was petrified of storms.

Alexander sat on the bathroom floor hysterical crying, trying to hide his sobs so Jefferson wouldn't hear but he failed. "Hamilton, are you crying?" He said from the other side of the door. "Go away I don't feel like listening to your shit talk right now" Alex spat. Thomas decided, then, to walk in. Thomas' eyes went wide as he saw Hamilton with red and puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Oh, god Hamilton what happened?" Jefferson was well aware of Alex's fear of storms, as was everyone else, and when a loud crack of thunder suddenly sounded causing Alex to squeeze into an even tighter ball, he realized why he was crying. 

Jefferson sat next to Hamilton and put an arm around him. "What the fuck do you want? I told you I'm not in the mood for your shit." Alex spat. "Just shut up and relax dickhead" Another crack of thunder sounded and Alexander hid his face in Jefferson's chest, clinging to his shirt. "It's okay Alex, you're safe now," Thomas said as he traced circles on Alex's back. Alex eventually drifted off to sleep and Thomas carried him to his bed and put a blanket over him. "Goodnight Alexander."


	3. For You ~ Peggy/Laurens

Peggy sat on the floor of the bathroom holding a blade to her wrist. She's always felt like she was forgotten and left out of everything. She had no one to talk to and no one even knew how hurt she was. She dragged the blade across her wrist leaving another one of her many cuts that are always hidden by the sleeves of her dress. 

John sat on his bed looking up at what he just did. He had a string hung from his ceiling fan tied into a noose. He sighed pulling up a chair and clutching a note tightly in his hands. He stepped onto the chair when his door suddenly burst open. "Hey, John can yo- oh my god..." Peggy stopped seeing John on the chair, ready to step off with the rope around his neck. "I-I'm sorry Peggy," "John please just get down you don't have to do this" Peggy teared up. "Yes I do you don't understand"

"Actually, I do. Just because I act like I'm happy doesn't mean I actually I am. I act happy because I don't want to bother people and make them think I'm some attention whore because I'm not although I probably seem like one right now but I'm telling you I understand. Do you even notice when I sit in the bathroom for hours? Do you notice me wearing long sleeves every day? No one does. No one ever seemed to care about me and I've tried to end it before to John I've been in the same situation you're in right now but the only difference is no one was there to try to stop me but you know why I didn't do it? Because I love you, John, I love you so much and you gave me a reason to live. If there's anyone in this world that can give me some type of happiness it's you. I stayed alive for you John so please, do the same for me." 

John was speechless at what Peggy just said. She had always seemed like the happiest girl alive and he felt horrible for believing she was actually happy and for not paying enough attention to her. "You hurt yourself? Y-You love me?" he managed to make out. Peggy nodded and looked away embarrassed. "I know you don't feel the same but I was just trying to help. You're an amazing person John I can't lose you and I know I probably shouldn't have said that because like obviously you don't love me too but-"

Peggy was cut off by John grabbing her waist and connecting their lips. Peggy's eyes went wide but she eventually kissed back. "I love you too," John said, "and I'll stay alive, for you." Peggy smiled but that smile quickly faded when she remembered her scarred arms. "Y-You won't love me..." Peggy backed away from him. "Why not? Peggy, you're an amazing perso- oh god..." Peggy held her arms out for him to see all her scars, not daring to make eye contact with him. 

"I still love you, these change nothing. But please, work with me promise you'll stop?" Peggy nodded still not making eye contact and John laid down gesturing for her to join him. She laid next to him and he kissed every one of her scars whispering sweet nothings to her as she drifted off to sleep. John wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well.


End file.
